Paul Buckmaster
|birth_place=London, England |death_date= |genre=Classical, rock, pop, social music, country, film score |occupation=Musician, composer, arranger, film composer, conductor |instrument=Cello, synthesizer | website = }} Paul John Buckmaster (13 June 1946 – 7 November 2017) was a Grammy Award-winning British artist, arranger, conductor and composer. He is best known for his orchestral collaborations with David Bowie, Elton John, Harry Nilsson, The Rolling Stones, Carly Simon, Shawn Phillips, Leonard Cohen and Miles Davis in the 1970s, followed by his contributions to the recordings of many other artists, including Stevie Nicks, Lionel Richie, Celine Dion, Carrie Underwood, Kenny Rogers, Guns N’ Roses, Taylor Swift, Train, and Heart. Early life Paul Buckmaster was born in London on 13 June 1946. His father, John, was a British-born actor, and his mother, Ermengilda Maltese, was a concert pianist and a graduate of the Naples Conservatory of Music. At age four, Buckmaster started attending a small private school in London called the London Violoncello School, and continued studying cello under several private teachers until he was ten. In 1957, his mother took him and his two siblings to Naples, where he auditioned with cello professor Willy La Volpe, to be assessed as eligible for a scholarship. From 1958 to 1962 he divided his time between studying music in Naples and working for his GCEs in London, then won a scholarship to study the cello at the Royal Academy of Music, from which he graduated with a performance diploma in 1967. Career Studio work Buckmaster displayed professional mastery as a cellist. However, he soon started his career as an orchestral arranger on various hit songs, including David Bowie's "Space Oddity" (1969), and contributed orchestral collaborations on a number of early albums by Elton John (1969–72), as well as on the songs "Sway" and "Moonlight Mile" on The Rolling Stones' album Sticky Fingers (1971). Buckmaster contributed string and horn arrangements to Leonard Cohen's 1971 album, Songs of Love and Hate.Sylvie Simmons, 2012, I'm Your Man: The Life of Leonard Cohen, pp. 234–235. Buckmaster also helped Miles Davis with the preparation of On the Corner (1972). He wrote the arrangements for the studio sessions, in which he also participated, at Davis' request, by humming bass lines and rhythms to lead the musicians. The arrangements he wrote were often used as a starting point to be transformed until what was being played bore no resemblance to what he had written. This was in keeping with the Stockhausian approach that Buckmaster had been discussing with Davis in the weeks leading up to the session. Film work Buckmaster also played with Bowie and his band in the recordings for the original soundtrack to the science fiction film The Man Who Fell to Earth, in which David Bowie starred as Thomas Jerome Newton. Buckmaster himself told in the book 60 Years of Bowie that he had played cello on the original soundtrack recordings, on which Carlos Alomar, J. Peter Robinson and others were also included. Buckmaster: "There were a couple of medium tempo rock instrumental pieces, with simple motifs and rifly kind of grooves, with a line-up of David's rhythm section (Carlos Alomar et al.) plus J. Peter Robinson on Fender Rhodes and me on cello and some synth overdubs, using ARP Odyssey and Solina. There was also a piece I wrote and performed using some beautifully made mbiras (African thumb pianos) I had purchased earlier that year, plus cello, all done by multiple overdubbing." Later film-director Nicolas Roeg decided not to use the recordings but existing songs as soundtrack for the movie. Buckmaster also wrote some instrumental tracks for the 1974 Harry Nilsson film Son of Dracula.''https://www.harrynilsson.com/music/son-of-dracula-soundtrack/ In 1995 Buckmaster composed, orchestrated, conducted and produced the original score to Terry Gilliam's ''12 Monkeys, a science fiction movie starring Bruce Willis, Madeleine Stowe and Brad Pitt. Buckmaster wrote the score for the 1997 film Most Wanted, starring Keenen Ivory Wayans (who also wrote the film) and Jon Voight. Its soundtrack was released by Milan Records on 14 October 1997. Awards Buckmaster won the 2002 Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Arrangement Accompanying Vocalist(s) for Drops of Jupiter. Selected discography References External links * Dueblin, Christian (13 September 2009) Interview with Paul Buckmaster, Xecutives.net * * Category:1946 births Category:2017 deaths Category:Alumni of the Royal Academy of Music Category:English cellists Category:Grammy Award winners Category:British music arrangers Category:English film score composers Category:English classical cellists Category:English conductors (music) Category:British male conductors (music) Category:English classical composers Category:English male classical composers Category:Male film score composers Category:English people of Italian descent Category:Melissa Manchester Category:David Foster Category:James Newton Howard Category:Marvin Hamlisch Category:Carole Bayer Sager Category:Bruce Roberts (singer) Category:Elton John Category:Idina Menzel Category:Alan and Marilyn Bergman Category:Elmer Bernstein Category:Tim Rice Category:Andrew Lloyd Webber Category:Peter Bernstein (composer) Category:Emilie A. Bernstein Category:Burt Bacharach Category:Luther Vandross Category:Beth Nielsen Chapman Category:Olivia Newton-John